Warriors of Light and Darkness
by Crazy Lady
Summary: Rating will change. A/U, Cross over. Gundam Wing/Fushgi Yuugi. Evil has risen, and all that is light is dying. A new battle has risen between darkness and light. With this battle the fate of man will be decided. r&r please.


Warriors of Light and Darkness  
By: Crazy Lady  
  
Author's notes: This story will be a A/U, cross over. Being a cross over with Gundam  
Wing and Fushigi Yuugi. I do hope this turns out right. Right now it's mostly just a   
Fushigi Yuugi story. Well, in this chapter anyway. Next chapter there will be Gundam  
characters appearing. Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. This is going to be a   
long story. So please, tell me what you think of this story. This is just the prologue, so  
things aren't that interesting. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I promise next chapter  
will be longer. Again, please review. The more reviews I have, the faster I will write. So, till then, read, review, and (hopefully) enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
Quietly a girl stood in a mist shroud area. The mist clings to her curved figure, as if  
trying to hide it's beauty and secretes. Her tall form stood tall and proud, yet her   
shoulders slouched as if in great despair. Her long silver white hair gently blew in the wind. As the mist swirled around her pale, youthful, beautiful face. Her eyes, which were surrounded by thick black eyelashes, were a cornflower blue, yet were full of such sadness. Her full, pale pink lips curved downward in a frown. Saying without a word that  
she knew of great despair and misfortune to come. Her flowing white kimono like dress   
billowed around her, as she lifted her right hand out, as if reaching to someone. Slowly  
tears filled her eyes as she looked on at this unseen person. Suddenly for the first time,   
in a soft, gently, angelic way, she spoke. "Help thee thy angles. Come fight with thee   
in battle once more." As she seem to pause for a second to stare at this person  
pleadingly, her white kimono dress, at her chest, suddenly spurted out a color. A color   
of blood. As she opened her lips to speak once more, blood now slowly started to trickle down from her pale pink lips as well. The bloodish color seem to spread  
from her chest and onward. Slowly covering her white dress in blood. As the   
mist slowly turned to an ink black. But yet she continued. "Evil has risen. And 'tis seem that I cannot fight this battle alone." Her eyes suddenly seemed to become frightened, and she cried out in a pleading voice to the unseen person, "Help thee!" With those last words echoing in the black mist filled air, she chest suddenly seemed to explode, as   
blood went flying out of her chest. Only leaving her pain filled cry in and dark mist air.   
  
As her dead body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. An evil demonic laugh filled the air, as the area went completely pitch black.  
  
With a fearful cry, a girl to be around the age of eight-teen sat up in her bed. Her redish-brown hair was tousled and a mess, and her emerald green eyes stared on at her  
bedroom wall infront of her with fear. With a quick look around the room she saw that   
she was within the safety of her home, and slowly she lifted a delicate hand to her rising and falling chest, to calm her rapidly beating heart. Slowly she let in a deep breath of   
air to help calm herself, then sighed. Her soft, very slightly childish voice filled the   
quite air. "Fhew! It was only a dream.." Suddenly her bedroom door burst open,   
revealing a tall man with short brown hair, and dark blue eyes that stared at the girl with worry and alarm. His deep voice rang out in the air, "Miaka! What happened? Are you all right?" Quickly he went to the girl's side and sat down next to her on the bed, staring on with worry.   
  
The girl, known as Miaka, blinked up at him in an innocent like way then grinned  
happily at him. "Oh Keisuke, I'm fine!" He stared at her as if unbelieving, and she smiled  
uneasily. Then started to wave her hand in a dismissing way, as she grinned up at him.  
"Keisuke. Really! I'm fine. I guess I've been studying too hard. It's nothing, don't worry  
about it!"  
  
The man known as Keisuke, stared at her, as if searching for something. After a   
few minutes, he seemed satisfied with what ever he found then grinned. "Alright little   
sis, but you better hurry up before breakfast gets cold! For no one wants to hear a   
hungry Miaka belly ache in the morning!"   
  
"Keisuke!" Miaka cried out, while grabbing a pillow behind her and throwing it at   
him. Only to miss as the man ran out of the room laughing. After a minute or so, she   
smiled and got out of bed. Thinking to herself, 'That dream was scary. What did it   
mean?' A sudden flash back of the dream came gushing into her memory.   
  
Shuttering, Miaka got dressed. The quickly heading toward the kitchen to get a bite to eat. All the while thinking, 'That dream was creepy! I'll have to tell Yui about it. Maybe she will know what it means.' With that thought in mind, she smiled happily and went   
into the kitchen. Ready to eat a healthy breakfast.  
  
  
Author's notes: So? Loved it? Hate it? Tell me. I really need reviews here. The more  
reviews I get, the faster I will write. No reviews. Equals no more story. Evil yes, but then  
again. That's me. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Till next time. Byez! 


End file.
